


Will you remember me?

by MaryEve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FACE Family, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEve/pseuds/MaryEve
Summary: Human and domestic AU.Of all children in the park, Alfred had to chose to play with this cute kid who looked like him whose father was too attractive and FRENCH for Arthur's own good. Follow the four of them slowly becoming a family as they go through life's pain and sweetness.The story is still in progress as I have about 9 chapters or so written. Progress is slow.





	1. Merlin the wizard

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: use of strong language. (I blame Arthur) Yaoi and maybe lemon at some point. 
> 
> Ship: fruk, face family, past frain. (There’s more but i'd rather it be a surprise) 
> 
> NOTE: I’m not an english-speaker so if you see grammatical errors or sentences that look weird or you’d have said it differently, please tell me. 
> 
> Note: Translations are between[ ] and Explanations are between ( ) 
> 
> Country appearing in the story and their human names:
> 
> England = Arthur  
America = Alfred  
France = Francis  
Canada = Mathieu/ Matthew 
> 
> Spain = Antonio  
Portugal = João  
North Italy = Feliciano  
South Italy = Lovino  
Belgium = Laura
> 
> There will be more to come.

**July 16th**

It was another night that I still had to argue with my 4 year old twit of a son because he didn’t want to do anything relating to going to fucking bed. Yet, after far too much effort, I finally managed to put him to bed. 

“Daddy!!!” Alfred screamed at me like the turbulent child he was, right after he got into his pyjamas and under the sheets. 

“Yes, Alfred?” I turned around to face him. I couldn’t hide my frustration due to exhaustion.   
“You promised a story before bed! Read me a story!” 

I didn’t even argue with that. I just went and carefully took one of his favourite books off of the shelf. The one with superheroes with its corners torn up by my little boy who liked to throw it and chew on it.   
“No, daddy. Read me the wizard story” Alfred stretched his arm, trying to reach me, even though I stood about 2 meters away from him.   
“Right. Harry Potter then?”  
“No. The evil wizard”   
“He is not evil, son.”

I set the superhero book back in its original place and grabbed “Merlin the wizard”. I actually liked this book as a kid.   
I sat on the bed next to my baby and started reading the book to him, showing him the pictures while reading it. 

“Merlin was a lonely old wizard who lived in a manor.” I read as I showed him the white bearded man with a damaged old pointy hat, making a potion in his cauldron.   
“He spent his time trying to find a potion to be young again. Because, Merlin was a lonely old wizard.”   
“What a loser” Alfred said.   
“Alfred!” That bloody child, I thought. “Don’t be naughty. Do you want me to read the story or not?”   
“Yes, daddy”   
“Alright.” I looked back at the book. “Until one day, he finally found it. The potion of youth” I turned the page and continued reading. “He mixed some magical leaves with mushrooms and daisies.”   
I looked at Alfred, getting sleepy. His eyes were trying to fight the sleep. I turned my focus back on the book, softly smiling at my adorable sleepy demon. 

“Merlin drank some of it.The potion was working” I read. “He finally felt young again and…” I stopped myself when I heard my son breathing loudly. I tucked him in and put the book away on the bookshelf, walking carefully so as not to wake him up. That could have been a catastrophe. Fortunately, he didn’t wake up as I closed his door half-way.   
“Good night, poppet” 

——————————

Later the same night, I got comfortable in my bed and grabbed my book and my reading glasses by the night stand. Before I opened it, I turned my head to the empty space next to me in my queen size bed and sighed. Every night. Every night I felt the same; lonely and broken, like something was missing from my life. A bit like Merlin in Alfred’s storybook. Except, no magic potion could make my life better. 

I had someone once, about 5 years ago. She left me for someone else. Someone better, someone more attractive, someone richer. Her name was Victoria, Alfred’s mother. Of course, when she found out she was pregnant by me, she didn’t want the child anymore. She was so beautiful. She had straight long blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky. I thought she loved me. However, I don’t think she ever did. 

I placed the book and my glasses back on the table to massage my forehead. I decided to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day, I thought. Nevertheless, I knew it wouldn’t. I turned off the bed lamp and went to sleep.


	2. Don’t go out anymore then

**September 4th**

It was already the second day of reception (preschool in England) for Alfred. I had his nanny, Amber, get him from school, because I was not home until 4:30pm from work and Alfred was done with school at 3pm. I was stuck in traffic again so I guess I wasn’t in my best mood. As soon as I came home around 4:35 pm, Alfred was already throwing a tantrum. I wished that I was still at work or it was all a nightmare and I actually had no screaming demon from hell as a child. 

“Mister Kirkland.” Amber said through the screaming. I put down my briefcase and sighed heavily, rubbing my forehead.   
“I’m sorry. I was trying to put him down for his nap but he refuses to…” the nanny explained to me.   
“DADDYYY!” Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs. “I don’t wanna nap. I wanna watch Captain America!” 

Alfred was sitting at the corner of the living room. His red eyes showed that he had been crying before I arrived. I grabbed my wallet and handed the money to Amber.   
“I made you tea for tonight, Mr. Kirkland.”   
“Thank you, Amber. You didn’t have to, but I greatly appreciated it” 

She smiled at me and left after saying goodbye. I turned my head to my crying child and went to sit next to him. 

“Alright, Alfred. I will record Captain America for you and you can watch it after your nap. How does that sound?”   
“Noooo! I wanna watch Captain America right nooow!” Alfred whined.   
“You clearly need some sleep, Alfred. So you better get in bed.”  
Alfred kept on his whining about his bloody american superhero cartoons.   
I frowned at him.  
“Right now, young lad!”   
Alfred got back to crying more. I got up and picked him up. He was flailing, hitting me with his arms and legs.  
“Put me down! Put me down!” Alfred screamed.   
“Are you gonna be a good boy and go to your room?” 

He stopped being agitated and I looked at him. Tears were running down his soft cheeks. He was looking down and I waited a little bit to see if he was going to say something. He didn’t so I put him down on his feet and watched him.   
He stood still for a while. He might have been thinking of a way to get what he wanted. He just walked past me and sat on the couch.   
“Alfred! I said in your room right now or no telly for the rest of the week”   
He frowned at me, stood up and left in the direction of his room, stomping on the floor.   
“I hate you!” Alfred shouted before walking up the first floor to his room. When he disappeared and I heard the loud noise of him closing his door, I closed my eyes and sighed. I just fell on the couch and buried my face in my hands. How did my life end up like this? WHY did my life end up like this?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out. It was Amber apologizing for upsetting Alfred and for not staying to help. She was a kind young woman at least. She took good care of Alfred and was so thoughtful. She liked to help me with chores like laundry, cleaning and mostly cooking since I never have time to cook. Even though I never asked her to do anything of the sort. I only asked her to watch Alfred so he wouldn’t destroy everything in his way and to make sure he was safe. I rested my chin on my hand, thinking. Maybe I could ask her out on a date someday, I thought. But that meant finding another babysitter for Alfred and actually asking her on a date. I didn’t feel like getting rejected again. 

My phone woke me up from my thinking. She texted again: “You seem more stressed lately. I wouldn’t mind babysitting Alfred for a few hours one night so you could go out with friends at the pub or something.”   
I really liked that idea but thought that I don’t have any friends to go to the pub with. Might as well go by myself and get some peace and quiet from this bloody twit.   
“It’d be amazing. Thank you.” I texted back. “How does next Friday sound to you?”   
She replied: “Great. Would it be alright if I bring my boyfriend over?”   
I blinked at my phone. Oh. She had a boyfriend. Of course. It was already over before I even thought about it.   
“Yeah sure.” I texted back.   
I tucked my phone back in my pocket and closed my eyes.

Alfred had been awfully quiet this whole time. I decided to check on him, making sure he was alright. I went upstairs and slowly cracked open the door of his room.   
“Alfred?” I whispered.   
He was finally asleep on his bed. I slightly smiled and walked down to the kitchen to boil water for some tea. Those were one of the times I enjoyed the most. No screaming child. Just me with a nice cup of tea. 

Friday came. I had had a long week at work full of meetings and arguments. I was so tired that I let this bloody wanker watch his stupid cartoon and eventually fell asleep while watching the telly.   
He was still asleep when Amber came over with her boyfriend… whose name I don’t recall.   
To be honest here, I never recalled much of that night but I’m guessing I drank heavily and somehow got home and woke up the next day in my bed with a headache, brutally woken up by Alfred jumping on my bed and falling on me.   
“Ugh!” I let out of my mouth when Alfred hit my stomach.  
“Dad! Wake up, Dad! I’m hungry” 

“Alf… Could you be a dear and….get me that rubbish bin from ...ugh… the bathroom?”   
He looked at me perplexed but fetched it for me. As soon as he handed it over to me, I threw up in it.   
“Ew, dad. How did ya get sick?” 

As soon as I was done, I wiped my mouth with a handkerchief.   
“Maybe there was some poison in my drink last night.” I told Alfred. It was alcohol, my lad. But you were too young to understand.   
“Don’t go out anymore then…” He pointed to something on my neck. “Did you get hurt?”   
I touched the right side of my neck where he was pointing. I didn’t feel anything but realized I was half naked.   
I didn’t have time to think of an answer as Alfred was pulling on my arm to get me out of bed.   
“Make me breakfaaast” Again with the whining.   
“Slow down there, young man.” He was awfully strong for a tiny 4 years old. I was too weak to fight back after last night. I fell off the bed, almost hitting the bin with my hand.   
“Alfred, you bloody …” I groaned and stopped myself before swearing at that git. He ran down to the kitchen, not because he was running away from me.   
“DADDY! HUNGRY!” He yelled from downstairs.   
“Fuck” I said under my breath, getting up and rubbing my forehead.   
“DADDY!” Alfred screamed louder.   
“In a moment!” I groaned. I looked around to find a shirt to wear. I was still wearing the trousers I had last night. I walked past the mirror in my room and noticed something different. I walked back to have a good look at myself.   
How in the bloody hell did I get a love bite? Alfred was probably pointing at that earlier. Fuck. How could I hide it?   
What the hell did I do last night? I thought. 

Right. No time for that. I had a screaming child to feed. I grabbed a shirt and went downstairs.


	3. Meeting at the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Translations are between[ ] and Explanations are between ( )

**September 8th**

We decided to go to the park so he could play and I would have time to read in somewhat-peace. I sometimes looked up to see if Alfred was safe and behaved enough not to hurt the other kids. 

He met another blond child like him on the swings by himself. I watched him making sure he was gentle enough. Why did that kid look so much like my baby? And about the same age too.   
As they talked, Alfred decided he would push the other boy on the swing.   
“Oh bloody hell” I said under my breath.   
“Alfred, you little git! Don’t push him too hard!”   
The other child’s face looked as though he saw his parents doing it. Alfred made him stumble out of the swing after one of the pushes. 

I saw a man running towards them, probably the other child’s father. He kneeled facing the child. I sighed. God. Now, I have to apologize again for my son’s behavior. I got up to meet them and introduced myself.   
“Hi. I’m his dad. I apologize if Alfred hurt your child. He doesn’t know how strong he is.”   
The other man turned around and got up, facing me. At that moment, it felt like I stopped breathing. He looked so… stunningly pretty. He had shoulder length silky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, like the vast ocean or a clear sky during a late spring day. His graceful movements made it seem like a fairy was landing on a delicate flower. 

“It’s fine” He smiled at me. “Mathieu will be ok.”  
I looked away. _ Bloody hell, he’s french. _

“Yeah, dad” Alfred said.   
“Alfred, say sorry to erm… Mattiew?”   
“You can call me Matthew, mister.” The small child muttered in a gentle voice. I softly smiled at him.   
“Matthew is in my class,” Alfred said with a smile. “Don’t ya think we look the same, daddy?”   
“Um… yeah. You do. But you forgot to say sorry to him, baby. ” 

Alfred looked at me, bewildered. I never called him baby so he must have been very confused at that point. 

“I’m sorry, Mattie.” Alfred initiated a hug and Matthew hugged him back, despite the fact that both of them were uncertain of what they were doing or if they were doing it correctly.   
“Ah…” the pretty man glanced at the two kids before turning to me. “My name is Francis” he said, reaching his hand for a handshake. I looked at his hand and shook it.   
“I’m Arthur, Alfred’s father.”   
He smiled at me. 

“Mattie, let’s go that way, we could fight monsters!” Alfred grabbed Matthew’s hand and dragged him near some trees, looking for some branches as swords.   
We watched them a little, making sure they were behaving and safe. 

“Is his mother around?” Francis asked.   
I tried to look at him, but it was hard not to stare and lose focus.   
“I...erm… No. I’m a single dad.”  
“You are too?” He smiled and turned to watch Alfred and Matthew play with the sticks, pretending to fight imaginary bad guys.   
“His mom died a few months after he was born” his voice saddened.   
“I’m sorry” I said.   
“ It is fine. I have Mathieu to help me grieve... We love them so much.” Francis added talking about our children.  
“Yeah...I suppose we do.” 

We stood there for a while in an awkward silence. I felt his gaze on me and I pretended not to notice, but I felt myself becoming more and more uncomfortable.   
Francis chuckled. I frowned at him as a result.   
“What’s so funny?”   
“Someone had a crazy night, last night” He said, pointing at his own neck with a grin. I glared at him as my face felt hotter and I attempted to hide the bruise with my coat.   
“It is none of your business, ya bloody frenchie.”   
“Oh là. Prends-le pas comme ça. It was just a joke.” [ Hey there. Don’t take it personally.]   
I grunted. I had no idea what he had just said since my french was rusty but it sounded like an annoying whine. Just who did he think he was? I just met the guy and he bluntly pointed that out like I was a good friend he was teasing. That was just plain rude. 

I crossed my arms and walked towards the boys.   
“Alfred.” I told him when I was close enough for him to hear. “We’re going home.”   
“But dad!” Alfred replied.   
“No but, young man” I grabbed his small hand firmly and pulled him towards the direction of my car.   
Alfred started screaming and tried to pull his hand out of my grip. I saw little Matthew running towards his dad. Francis caught him and lifted him up to hold him in his arms.   
“I can see why your son is so badly behaved” Francis said to me while I was walking in front of him to get to the car.   
I stopped and turned around.   
“What are you insinuating?” I yelled back. “Are you gonna judge me on my parenting skills too, you piece of garbage?” 

Francis’ eyes widened. Matthew hid his face in his father’s chest, muttering something as Francis held him closer, protecting his son’s ears from my yelling. 

“Mais c’est quoi ton putain de problème?” Francis said. [Tr: What is your fucking problem?]   
I got a glimpse of that sentence but I did not care.   
“Piss off, you wanker!” I said.   
Francis frowned.   
“Well...I hope I never have to see you ever again.” I told him. Well, I knew it was a lie but I was too hurt at that moment to accept it.   
I looked at him one last time then left. I saw a glimpse of a sad expression on him before turning around to get to my car, still holding Alfred’s hand. He had been whining all that time, but I was used to it by then.   
We went straight home after and the car ride was awkwardly quiet. 

It wasn’t my proudest moment either. Alfred was probably confused as he hadn’t done anything wrong and got punished, while I lost my temper to an attractive maggot. I’ve always wished that I never reacted that way.


	4. Francesco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This part is from Francis’ point of view)

October 3rd 

I arrived at work after dropping Mathieu at school. I opened my shop at 10am on weekdays to have time to make the bread and start on desserts. My favourites are the macarons. They get sold like little bread. After I was done with my morning chores at 9:45, I decided to visit my best friend who owned the shop next to mine.  
“Hola Antonio” I greeted him with a smile.  
“Hola Francesco!” He smiled back and waved.  
“ How's the business this time of the year?” I leaned on the counter, facing my friend.  
“Eh. It’s fine. Not as good as the summer but better than the winter”  
“I know what you mean.” 

I got my face closer to his. His brown hair was brushing my face. He didn’t move away or flinch. His gorgeous green eyes met mine. They were sparkling like emeralds and they were everything I could ask for. 

“Alors… do you have time sometime today for…” I got my mouth closer to his ear to whisper the rest of the words.  
“Francesco.” He said, like he was going to lecture me. “There are customers.” I gave him some of my cutest puppy eyes. He grabbed the collar of my baker apron and whispered in my ear. 

“Reúnete conmigo al mediodía en nuestro lugar habitual” [Meet me at noon in our usual place]  
I grinned and nodded then went back to my bakery to start the day. I knew enough Spanish to understand him and personally, I had always found it so hot when he spoke Spanish to me. I couldn’t wait for noon. 

Antonio and I were best friends, and sometimes more than friends. I actually used to date him a long time ago back when we lived in northern Spain when I was in college. He was a waiter at the time. I went to his restaurant every night just to see him and admire him. He always met me with a genuine smile, happy to serve me among the other complaining customers. My heart would beat so fast when he smiled at me.  
Until one night, I stayed after the restaurant closed and took my courage with my two hands. I asked him on a date and he said yes. It was an amazing year and a half. But we couldn’t live together somehow. Everything we were doing was pissing the other off. So we decided that it would be better if we broke up. It was a mutual agreement but I was heartbroken for a long moment after that. We decided to stay friends because who else would I get drunk, watch football then fall asleep with, hopefully cuddling? 

That was a long time ago when we were young. Then I met Marion at the baker school. She was the love of my life and we were planning on marrying the summer after… you know she died. A drunk driver crashed into her car. I was only glad I was with our baby Mathieu when it happened. But… I missed her so much. I still cried at her birthday and the day she died even though it was 4 years ago. 

My day went normally as I served my customers, regulars and irregulars. I preferred baking but Feliciano wanted to bake that day. It wasn’t that he was bad… I just preferred it my way. He also liked to flirt with the women that came in if he was the one in front, at the register. Not that I disagree with him flirting, but that stopped him from working and we were losing customers. Mostly men, because women liked us. I mean, weren’t we attractive foreigners speaking with a romantic accent?  
I knew I could had gotten all the women or all the gay men if I wanted to. Especially when I was with Mathieu. They all saw me as a goal daddy and wasn’t he the most precious boy? He still is.  
But, I preferred raising my boy for that moment. All those love adventures were buried in the past. I mean, except my relationship with Antonio. It didn’t count. 

It was about 11am and I was finishing with a client, giving him his regular bread when I heard a noise in the kitchen. 

“Francesco” Feliciano called out for me in the kitchen.  
“Qu’est-ce qui a, Feli?” I asked. [ What is it, Feli?]  
“Vieni qui per favore” He sounded like he had done something wrong. [Come here, please]  
“Can you please not speak italian? I don’t know it that much” I said as I wiped my hands before going to see him.  
“Well, don’t speak to me in french!” He replied. As I entered the kitchen, Feliciano was standing there, in the middle of a flour disaster on the floor.  
“Putain, Feli! What happened?”  
“Don’t call me a puttana!”  
I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips and waiting for his answer.  
“I… eh…” He chuckled nervously and showed me the screen of his phone.  
“Were you watching football?!”  
“England was winning!”  
“Oh mon dieu, Feli” [oh my god] I went to get the broom. “Clean this. I have customers waiting for me” I ordered him after I heard the service bell ring. 

It was getting packed around 11:30, mostly tourists. I asked Feli to help me in the front after he was done with baking a tiramisù, a dessert from his home country. 

At least, the thirty minutes before my lunch break went fast. Feli liked to go eat at 1pm with his brother, who worked with Antonio, so I always went to eat before.  
“Ok, Feli. Call me if you need anything” I said to him as I left for lunch.  
“Ok” He smiled. “Ciao.”

I got something quick from the grocery store nearby and walked to the park where I was supposed to meet Antonio for lunch. He was always late so I just sat on a bench and started eating...That felt really lonely at that moment. I hoped my friend would arrive soon. 

I waited 15, 20 minutes. I was playing on my phone, checking the news and football scores from last night.  
12:30. Antonio still wasn’t here. I texted him asking him if he forgot about me. Maybe I should go to his market and check if he’s still there, I thought. I walked back 5 minutes to his store. 

I entered it and made my way to the aisle between the peaches and pears. I spotted Lovino, Feliciano’s big brother, talking to a customer at the register.  
I waited until he was done with the man and went to see him. 

“Go away” Lovino greeted me without a smile.  
“Always nice to see you too, ” I said. “Do you know where is Antonio?”  
“Even if I know, I wouldn’t tell you”  
I frowned at him. I was glad I got the nicest of the brothers. That guy must be a pain to work with.  
“I was supposed to meet him half an hour ago”  
Lovino shrugged.  
“Tell someone who give a shit about it”  
“This is why women hate you, Lovino” I replied.  
He looked at me, offended.  
“Maybe he secretly hates you and left you so you would be alone.” He said.  
I was about to grab his neck, but remembered that there were other people here and I needed to stay civilized.  
I saw Antonio’s other friend, João, coming from behind Lovino.  
“You two, stop this.” João said, looking at Lovino. He then turned his face towards me. “You should leave, Francesco.” He had his hand on his hip. Lovino crossed his arms. I looked at them both a moment.  
“Fine!” I left the store, furious, and went back to my bakery. 

“Back already, Francesco?” Feliciano asked as he saw me, quickly hiding his phone back in his pocket.  
I didn’t answer. I just put my apron back on and went straight to the kitchen.  
“Sei di malumore oggi” He muttered in his native language. [Someone’s in a bad mood today]  
To be honest, I was more upset than anything because Antonio had forgotten about me and I felt like everyone hated me. I needed to be alone and change my mind with baking, trying to hold back my tears. I thought I shouldn’t bake macarons today, even if we were getting low on those. I just started making croissants for tomorrow morning. I sighed before getting my ingredients. 

I used to be closer with the gang before. Everything changed when I got Mathieu and when Marion died. I learned the hard way who my friends were. But oh I missed the time where we just went to parties, got drunk and flirted with the ladies. The women loved us. Antonio and I would always flirt together and sometimes take one or two girls back home or to a hotel. That was when we were dating and it was the best time of my life. Not that I didn’t enjoy being Mathieu’s father. Not at all. It was a very different kind of happiness.

Being lost in my thoughts, I was working at a slower pace and didn’t snap out of it until a few minutes later when Feli came to check on me.  
“Erm...Francis?”  
“Ouais?” [Yeah?]  
“I will go to eat now. ” He said.  
“Sure. Give me a moment to finish this and…”  
“Are you ok?” Feli must have sensed the sadness in my voice, even though I had my back to him. I turned around to face him. 

“Yeah, Feli. Don’t worry about me. Just go..” I was interrupted by him hugging me. I hugged back and some tears fell from my eyes.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Feli asked.  
“Non. I need to get back to work. You go eat, Feli.” He rubbed my back and let go. I wiped my tears with my sleeve. He sympathetically smiled at me and left for lunch. I checked myself in the mirror, making sure I looked presentable and went back to the front to greet customers with a smile. 

After Feliciano came back from his lunch break, an hour later, I went back to the kitchen to finish my task. He said I could go early if I wanted to and he could ask Laura to come to work early for me. I didn’t want to, but he insisted, so we decided I’d leave half an hour earlier. I texted Laura asking if she could come in early today and she accepted. 

At 3pm, I was done making croissants and bread. The bakery was getting quieter around that time. 

“Ok, Feli. Tell Laura that she could prepare macarons if she wants and has the time.” I said as I put my apron on the hook for the night. “And you can…”

“Yea yea. I can call you if I need anything.” Feliciano interrupted me. “Go get some rest.” We politely smiled at each other then I left to get Mathieu earlier that day.


End file.
